Broken Will
by Kiza Kurosaki
Summary: Portgas 'Fire Fist' D. Ace, had always believed that he hated everyone in the world other than his brothers, and crew. But that changed when he had met his little brother in Alebasta and met Luffy's Chef; Blackleg Sanji. But, when the blond is kidnapped and sold into the slave trade, he now has to do everything in his power to save the blond from the hands of the celestial Dragons
1. Chapter 1

**Kiza: hello everyone! This is actually a story request from aelmer6, so here you are honey, I hope its everything to your liking and you enjoy it!**

Summary:**_ Portgas 'Fire Fist' D. Ace, had always believed that he hated everyone in the world other than his brothers, and crew. Btu that changed when he had met his little brother in Alebasta and met Luffy's Chef; Blackleg Sanji. But, when the blond is kidnapped and sold into the slave trade, he now has to do everything in his power to save the blond from the hands of the celestial Dragons that have done nothing more but cause pain to those around the world._**

* * *

"Damn it Ace! How many times do I have to tell you not to sleep under the table!?" Sanji scolds as he pulls the D out of the kitchen by his ear, causing his crew members to turn and watch the scene unfold before them. Ace was a good few inches taller than him, so it looked funny from Luffy's point of view that his older brother was hunched over as he was being dragged out. Once releasing the older male's ear he crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the logia type devil fruit eater.

"Sorry, I like it in there." Sanji then rises his eyebrow in confusion.

"Under the table?" he asks, the dark haired male nods. "Why? Pray tell?" Ace then smiles at the blond.

"Because I love watching you cook." Sanji then blushes a dark red. That had been the first time that anyone had told him that they enjoyed watching him. He couldn't see the slightest hint that all of this could have been a joke or a lie, so instead, he tucks a piece of his hair behind his ear and looks away. Ace noticing this smiles. "It's true I swear! You move so gracefully around the kitchen as if it was first nature to you like breathing. It's amazing how you handle kitchen knives and all of that. Oh and the smell of the foods you cook! I swear sometimes I see you close your eyes and just move. It's as if your body knows what to grab for the dish that you need. Sanji you truly are an amazing person in the kitchen and out in the battle filed."

Hearing that now defiantly had the blond blushing. He hangs his head slightly so that his bangs would hide his smile and the blush that refused to now leave his face. That was the nicest this anyone has ever said to him in his life. In all honestly, he was left speechless. He didn't know what to say to the logia type, so he sighs and rubs the back of his neck.

"O-Oh…well…I guess…you can stay there." Sanji explains, hearing that Ace smiles and hugs the blond tightly, shocking the chef slightly.

"I knew you loved me too much to kick me out." With that the D walks away and back into the kitchen leaving the chef stunned along with the rest of the crew other than Luffy.

"He really likes you Sanji! Ace normally hates everyone!" hearing that the blond turns to look at his captain along with the others.

"W-what do you mean?" he asks, Luffy then sighs.

"Ace doesn't like people. That's how he is. But after seeing that, I know for a fact that he likes you! Hell, I'm even willing to put all the meat in the world that he likes you! I mean he wouldn't say nice things like that to someone if he didn't like them." Luffy explains. The blond didn't know what to make of that information. He had heard that Ace had a hard life, but he didn't know that Ace was practically a hater of humanity. Because, in all honesty, after losing the going Merry, and getting the thousand Sunny the logia type seemed to get along with everyone on the crew which had extended to one new member; 'Humming bird' Brook.

"Well we didn't know that." Zoro states, Luffy turns to smile at his first mate and nods. "So you're telling us that if he even goes out of his way to be here and complement the shit-cook means he actually likes us or just him?"

"Mostly Sanji, but you guys too." With that the captain then runs off to the ship's figure head. Sanji then shakes his head.

"Don't get to close to him cook." Zoro explains, causing the blond to look at him with shock. "He's from the whitebeard pirates. He is bound to be our enemy one day…so don't get close to him. You'll only end up hurt or disappointed." Sanji then frowns and nods as he turns to head back to the kitchen.

Then he hears what sounds like someone shooting a gun he could then hear Nami calling out his name frantically.

"SANJI!" Nami calls out with shock as a bullet by what she could see had struck his eye, and thus causing Zoro to force the blond to the ground and pulls out his swords looking for the attackers. Growling he spots several ships surround Sunny. He could tell theses weren't regular pirates, no way. Because if they were they would have already boarded their ship and start a fight but that wasn't the case. He then hears someone stop next to him, looking up he could see Ace kneeling down next to Sanji; who was covering his bleeding face with his hand. Zoro then nods knowing that the chef was in good hands so long as Ace stayed close, getting up he runs over and jumps on the railing of the ship and glares at the people who had snipped their chef.

"Hey, Sanji you okay?" Ace asks, the blond really couldn't hear him, there was a ringing in his ears. So he shakes his head, but he refused to look up at the man. Moving his head hurt too much and he could tell the pain in his eye that was covered by his bangs wasn't normal. Growling Ace looks up and gets a shocked look, those where slave trade ships. He didn't think that they would be this deep into the Grand Line. That's why they had shot Sanji. They wanted to take him into the trade.

"My, My. Didn't think that I hit him, but I guess I did." The sniper explains as he too was standing on the railing of his own ship, Ace growls as he watches Luffy stand next to Zoro. "Look, all we want is Blondie there. He get us a real pretty penny." Hearing that Nami stairs at the man with disgust, how can another human being talk about another like that as if they were an item to just be sold? But not like it mattered, by the looks Zoro and Luffy where giving that man, there was no way they were going to get close to Sanji. Suddenly she sees a burst of flame being to consume one of the ships.

She turns around and sees Ace openly glaring at the slave traders and flames coming from his hands. Rushing over she kneels down next to Sanji. She had to get the blond inside, but it looked like as if he wasn't going to move from his spot.

"W-Wait your…your Second division commander of the whitebeard pirates! 'Fire Fist' Ace!" one of the other slave traders explains, causing the rest of his men on the remaining ships to stare at him with shock and fear, smirking Ace then cracks his knuckles. Smirking, Nami slowly helps Sanji to his feet and looks at Ace.

"Ace, I'm taking Sanji-kun to Chopper." She then sees the older pirate nod to her letting the navigator know that he had heard her. "Come on Sanji-Kun, we have to get you checked out." Nodding, Sanji then allows the younger pirate to lead him below deck.

"I don't take kindly to Slave traders. Much less those who attack my friends." Ace explains, causing the salve traders to get a scared look. Noticing this Luffy then looks up at Zoro and nods. Next thing Ace and the slave traders knew, one of the remaining ships was suddenly cut in half. "Nice shot Swordsman." Ace says as he then lets more fire appear on the last two ships allowing them and all of the member's burn. Nodding they walk away from the railing and head below deck to check on their chef.

000

"Hold still Sanji! I know it hurts but-"Chopper was cut off the sound of the door opening, turning around he sees Luffy, Ace and Zoro rush in. "Can you guys please wait outside!? You know you can't be in here when I'm working!"

"It's okay Chopper. It's just a graze." Sanji explains with a small smile, blood trickling down the left side of his face. Ace couldn't help but frown. The blood looked like as if it was coming from his actual left eye. And that worried him, looking down he could see his brother's doctor glaring at them, waiting for the small group to leave. Sighing Ace nods.

"Okay, sorry Chopper." Nodding the group leaves the room, turning back to the blond Chopper then jumps on the counter and moves the blond's hair out of his eye lowing him to see the damage that the bullet caused, he couldn't tell whether or not it did hit his eye seeing it was covered in blood and he had it closed.

"Sanji, can you even open your eye?" the blond sighs.

"No, it hurts if I even try…" he says in a low tone, hearing that Chopper gets a concerned look. But doesn't say anything and continues to clean the blood off of the chef's face. Both males remained quiet, not really wanting to say anything, Sanji then feels Chopper move away and begin to look through the draws and cabinets until he finds what he was looking for and walks back over to him.

"Okay, I'm going to have to open your eye for you, so I can put this in it alright?" Sanji then merely stares at him, silently asking him what it was exactly was he going to put in his eye. Of course he knew that they were eye drops, but what kind? "It's an antibiotic. To clean out any kind of wound you might have gotten. But it's going to burn." Sanji couldn't help but frown, he really didn't like the idea of forcing his eye open and pouring a burning liquid into his eye. But he sighs and allows the reindeer open his eye and put two drops of the eye drops into his eye, once he pulls away and closes his eyes tightly, hissing in pain. "Sorry, sorry!" Chopper says dabbing his eye lightly, then eh reaches over and wraps gauze around his left eye. "We will leave this on for a few days. Hopefully your eye is okay once we take it off." Sanji nods and sighs as he lays down, he felt tired and he wanted sleep. "I'll let you sleep for now Sanji. Don't worry about Lunch. I'm sure Usopp can make use some sandwiches." He explains pulling the thin blanket over the blond. Quietly he walks out of the room and into the galley where he is met with the rest of the crew in there all with cups of coffee, tea and in Zoro's case, Booze.

"How is he? Is he alright?" Luffy asks with nervousness. Chopper smiles.

"From what I can see right now, he's okay. But I can't tell how bad his eye is. I have to wait a few days until I can examine him." Chopper explains to them, he could hear several sighs of relief, he walks over and pulls himself up on a chair and Robin smiles placing a cup of juice down in front of him. "He's sleeping right now so don't worry. But I have a question, who were those people?" everyone then turns to look at Ace who was leaning against the counter.

"Slave traders." Hearing that Chopper and the others get a shocked look. "What? They do exist. They just normally stay in the blues. I didn't think they would come this far into the Grand Line." Ace explains sighing he runs his hand through his hair.

But all of this was weird to him, why only go after Sanji and not everyone on the ship? Wouldn't that make more sense? But, the man had even told them that the only person he wanted was Sanji. Growling he walks out of the kitchen and to the infirmary to check on his cook. He could hear Chopper and a few of the others asking him where he was going. He had to- no. he _**WANTED **_to be by Sanji's side when the blond woke up and he _**NEEDED **_to know if had talked to anyone strange on the last few islands they were on if he could remember.

He had a bad feeling that Sanji, was no longer safe. Not like he used to be anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kiza: Hi guys, sorry for the short chapter, but i hope you like it, please review.**

* * *

Groaning, Sanji slowly sits up, there was a throbbing on the left side of his face. He didn't know how long he was asleep for, but he still felt tired, and his left eye felt itchy. Much to his annoyance, he reaches up in an attempt to scratch it, but then he feels some catch his wrist stopping him suddenly, looking up he is met with the sight of Ace glaring at him slightly. Frowning Sanji roughly pulls his arm away from him.

"Don't go grabbing me roughly like that. I don't like it." Sanji snaps, he really wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone, he wanted to be left alone for a few more hours, at least until the throbbing in his head went away.

"You shouldn't try to scratch at your own eye. Not when Chopper isn't sure of what's wrong with it yet." Ace explains, well, scolds. Sanji hearing that tone turns to glare at the fire user. Ace merely smirks at him. "Why so angry?"

"I don't fucking need you telling me what I should or shouldn't do!" Sanji growls, he then pushes the blankest off and attempts to stand up, but he is stopped by Ace who gently pushes him back down. Sanji then slaps his hand away and goes to yell at him, but stops when he sees the worried and hurt look. Frowning Sanji looks away and rubs the back of his neck. "S-Sorry…I didn't mean to snap at you…it's just my head is throbbing." Ace smiles and pats the younger pirates shoulder, Sanji smiles slightly at him. "Hungry? Want me to mak-"

"Whoa, Whoa. Sanji. You have to rest, Chopper doesn't want you cooking yet. Don't worry, Nami and Robin got it covered."

"EH!? Why are my precious ladies cooking!? Why aren't you lazy bastards doing anything!?" Sanji asks with shock, that reaction this causes Ace to start laughing. Of course he should have expected that reaction. Sanji merely stairs at him with confusion, but that look fades away as he blushes and looks away. How dare he laugh at him!? He was a gentlemen! Of course he was going to be upset that his ladies were doing hard labor. He then feels the older male ruffle his hair gently, as not to upset his throbbing head anymore.

"Sorry, Sorry. But hey, wanna go see the others? They have been on pins and needles." Sanji then smiles and nods.

"But, who were those guys? The ones that shot me. I've never seen a Pirate ship like that." Sanji asks, he could see a dark angered look appear on his face, causing the blond to become uneasy, if Ace got like this, it must be because those guys where dangerous. "Ace?"

"Slave traders. Sanji, I have to know. Was there anyone on any of the islands before getting to thriller Bark that seemed strange to you? Asked you who you were? Or knew who you where?" Ace asks, Sanji had a look of shock on his face.

Slave traders!? He was shot by slave traders!? Ace could see the panic and confusion in his eyes, sighing he then ruffles the blond's hair again to calm him down some, which seemed to work. Ace smiles slightly, he had to admit, he liked Sanji. He sort of reminded him of his old friend, Thatch. Maybe that's why he felt close to him, maybe that's why he felt as protective of the blond. Sure, he was much younger than him, but still.

"Seriously!? Slave traders Ace!?" Sanji asks, nodding Ace leans back and crosses his arms over his chest. "What the hell!? So your telling me that my beautiful ladies where in danger and I couldn't do a damn thing to stop them!? Did anyone get hurt!?" Sanji asks with worry, Ace rolls his eyes and shakes his head. Of course only Sanji would be worried about the others and not himself.

"The others are okay. It's **_YOU _**they were after Sanji." Hearing that he looks up at the male with shock. "That's why I asked if on the previous islands you were on did anyone seem…strange? For lack of a better term." Sanji then sighs as he takes a moment or two too think about that, then it hits him. There was this guy in Water 7. He had walked up to him, greeted him by his name, and then started to go on about his life before being a pirate. Hell the guy even knew the names of everyone that worked at the restaurant. Of course he found it strange, but he really didn't think much of it. Until now. Ace frowns as he sees the shocked look in the blond's eyes. He had run into someone.

"Damn it Sanji! Didn't you think that maybe that you should have been more careful about talking to someone!? Who was it!? Which island!?" Ace suddenly asks with anger, Sanji then glares at the older male. He wasn't about to let this guy yell at him for something that wasn't even his fault.

"What the fuck!? You act as if I knew this was going to happen! I didn't know the guy, he just walked up to me and knew me immediately! It was at water 7! I doubt he would be there now, but don't go yelling at me!" Sanji yells back, Ace growls.

"I just saved your life! Why are you getting mad!? I have every right to be upset! Your carelessness could have gotten Luffy hurt!" next thing Ace knew, before he even had a chance, Sanji kicks him hard in the chest sending him through the door, shocking Chopper who was on his way in to check on the blond.

"YOU CALLING US WEAK!? WE COULD PROTECT LUFFY! WE'VE BEEN DOING THAT SINCE JONING THIS CREW!" Sanji yells with rage and anger, but he then clutches his head in pain as Chopper rushes to his side.

"Sanji you have to calm down!" Chopper scolds, the said doctor then turns around feeling the room hotter than it was a moment ago, and he sees Ace openly glaring at Sanji and Sanji glaring right back.

"You got a lot of guts doing that chef." Sanji growls.

"And you got a lot of guys saying that it was my fault those guys showed up." Sanji states simply, Ace then gets up and stalks over to him, seeing the look of pure anger in the logia type's eyes and he becomes nervous and begins to shake. Sanji on the other hand looked completely calm and was now standing up. Chopper than grips the blond's pant leg and hides behind him. The two where now nose to nose and both glaring at each other. "You think you're so big and bad huh? Just because you're from the whitebeard pirates? Well guess what, you're not. Once the times comes, Luffy and the rest of us will take down your crew, in front of the whole world." Suddenly he flinches feeling Ace grip his face roughly and the heat radiating off of his hand wasn't helping, he reaches up and grips the older male's wrist and attempts to get him to let go, but fails as he feels the palm of his hand burn, so he pulls it away.

"Small fry like you, don't even deserve to be out here on the grand line. Go on, next time those slave traders come back, I won't defend you. Rookies like you won't get far. You won't even be able to get into new world."

"He doesn't need you to defend him." Turning around he sees Zoro leaning against the door frame, walking in, he pushes the older male away from the blond. "Luffy is looking for you." Nodding Ace give Sanji a single last glare and walks out of the room. Sighing Zoro turns to look at Sanji who was glaring at the ground. "Did he hurt you?" the chef shakes his head. "You sure? You're shaking."

"I'm fine…" he mumbles, he was shaking out of anger, he couldn't believe that Ace would dare act that way after acting as if he actually **_LIKED _**him no more than a few hours ago. Rolling his eyes he looks up at Zoro with a frown. "Guess you were right. Shouldn't have gotten used to him being nice." Zoro shakes his head.

"Forget about it. Just ignore him and do your thing." Zoro explains, he looks down at Chopper, the small doctor looked scared out of his mind. Then he looks up and watches as Sanji walks out of the room.

"W-wait! Sanji you're not allowed to-"

"I just need some fresh air." With that he walks out to the deck and notices that it was actually night time, sighing he walks over to the railing and leans against it, staring blankly at the ocean. Shaking his head, he sits down and bangs his head on the railing. He really didn't want to get into that fight with the older male. In all honesty, he loved his crew, they where his family, but Ace was the only other person he actually knew and considered a friend. He actually really, really liked the fire user. He wouldn't ever admit it out loud, but he found the older male attractive, and he had a small crush on him. Again, not like he would ever admit that, but either way, he felt bad for arguing with the fire user, looking up, he then feels someone press a cloth to his nose and mouth.

That was the last thing he remembered before he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiza: Hello guys, here is chapter 3 i'm sorry it's short but please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Yawning, Ace sits up from the hammock he shared with Luffy and looks around. He didn't see Sanji in the room so he assumed he was already up and cooking. But he found it strange that he didn't smell anything, careful not to wake his brother he climbs out of the hammock and out of the room. He was hoping maybe he could apologize to the younger male, he didn't mean to be harsh with him, and he just didn't want to lose the cute blond like how he lost Thatch. Walking into the kitchen he gets a shocked look seeing it completely empty. He then walks out to the deck and looks around, no sight of him. He couldn't help but start to let worry over come him, he then turns and heads back to the galley, and there he runs into Robin.

"Robin…"

"I know, I've searched the whole ship and I can't find him. Something must have happened." She explains, Ace then runs his hand through his hair and growls. "I also found this by the railing." She explains as she hands the other pirates a piece of paper, on it, it had two letters **_HH. _**Ace then gets a confused look, HH? What the hell did that mean? Then he notices the skull and cross bone that had chains and shackles around it. He then immediately knew that Jolly Roger, it belonged to the slave traders. "Ace?"

"Salve traders…it was them Robin. Damn it!" he suddenly yells, startling Robin. Both then could hear the foot falls of the other crew members, then they see them slam the door open, all ready to fight. Ace sighs. "Sorry I woke you guys up, bu-"

"Where's Sanji!? Why isn't he cooking breakfast!?" Luffy asks, Ace then sighs as he rubs the back of his neck, Luffy then gets a serious look on his face seeing the worry on his older brother's face. "Ace…what happened to Sanji?" Ace then holds up the piece of paper, Luffy then sees the Jolly Roger and growls, he knew what that was too, many times had he, Ace and Sabo seen it pass their island as children, and several times he could remember don-don urging them to hide in the forest when they actually docked. He growls as his fists start to shake at his sides. How dare they take his Nakama? Those guys have no idea who they just picked a fight with, no one messes with his crew members and gets away with it. He then looks up at Ace and gives him a nod. "Nami, what's the next island?"

"It's an island called Gold Trade Island."

000

"Come right on up sir! We just got a fresh new batch of slaves just for you." Sanji hears, he couldn't see a damn thing, they had him blind folded and his hands cuffed above his head, and legs chained to the ground, he could feel a stinging in them, and they had also cut his calves open to make sure that he wouldn't kick anyone. His head was throbbing, he could feel bruises forming all over his body. They had beat him for countless hours until they reached this island. How was he so unaware of what was going on around them that he got caught!? He couldn't be any angrier with himself any more than he was right now. His body tenses as he could feel someone's breath on his face, he lets out a low growl, but the man chuckles.

"Where did you find this boy?" the unknown man asks, Sanji could feel the said man tilt his head up.

"We took him off a pirate ship, he's a chef. Born in north blue."

"North blue? Impossible, blond hair-"

"Exactly, his mother was a marine, his father a pirate." The slave trader cuts in, Sanji growls as he then spits at the whichever man was in front of him, suddenly, he yelps in pain as he feels a whip cut into his back. "Learn your place! My apologies, I'll show-"

"I want him father." Sanji could hear a boy state, he growls. Really!? He wasn't a fucking item! He then could hear the boy's father sigh. Next thing he knew, he was being un-chained and carried off.

"Thank you sir, a few slashes to his back and he should behave." Nodding the man walks away. He could feel the men roughly push him into what he could assume, was some sort of vehicle to take him to either their home, or to the harbor onto their ship, he then tenses again feeling someone reach up and undo the blind fold, blinking, he looks down and sees a dark haired boy, with golden eyes and pale colored skin. The boy was thin, he looked frail and easy to brake in half.

"Feel better now that you can see?" the boy asks, Sanji merely glares at him and doesn't answer, the boy frowns a little, feeling slightly guilty, Sanji sighs and nods, he could see a smile form on the boy's face. "That's good! Sorry that those guys hurt, you, I can tell you have a few broken ribs by the way your leaning to the side and slightly forward." Hearing that Sanji gets a shocked look. The boy giggles as he swings his legs a little. "I'm studying to be a doctor!" the boy tells him, Sanji couldn't help but smile at him, but that fades as soon as he hears the boy's father sigh.

"For the last time Alistor, you're not going to be a doctor."

"Hey you piece of shit! Let the kid do whatever the fuck he wants! It's not your life, it's his!" suddenly he feels the man hit him rather hard in the side of the head, he growls in pain and looks up, the boy had a scared, worried look while his father was glaring at him.

"You'll do well not to talk to me that way slave." Sanji then smirks, but then bites his tongue, for the sake of the kid. He didn't need to see all of this, he was young and didn't need to see just how bad the world was just yet. He growls as the man smiles then holds up a necklace with a small fire pendent on it, he gets a shocked look. "This is yours correct? I hear it was given to you by Fire Fist Ace of the whitebeard pirates." Sanji growls. "It would be a real shame if I just threw this away."

"Don't you dare!"Sanji suddenly yells with anger, he glares at the man who merely laughs. "I swear when I get free you're going to regret ever taking that from me." Sanji warns as he watches the man roll his eyes and place it in his pocket.

"Father don't do that to him!" Alistor complains, Sanji then looks at the boy with shock, why was he so nice? Weren't these noble bastards supposed to be cruel? Harsh? Full of hate? But this kid…wasn't, he looked ill, he had an aura about him that just screamed 'Save me, please' the boy was kind hatred, and maybe a little too much. Sanji then feels the boy's father put the necklace back around the his neck, he then sighs in relief, he really had thought that he had lost it, he loves this necklace, just as much as he loved the fire user who had gave it to him.

But, obviously Ace didn't love him. He couldn't help but frown at that. The argument they had obviously proved that Ace didn't feel the same way at all. He sighs and lets his head lean back against the seat. He felt angry. He just didn't know how to let the anger out, he then jumps slightly feeling a presser on his leg, looking down the boy had laid his head on his lap and curled up on the seats next to him. He couldn't help but smile, the boy was cute, and he would give him that. He actually liked the kid, he guessed he could put up with this until the crew got there for the sake of the kid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiza: here is chapter 4 you guys, i hope you like it. please review.**

* * *

Sanji then yelps in pain as he arches his back trying to get away from the whip that ripped against his back, it had been from what he could tell almost two weeks and the crew hadn't showed up. He began to think that maybe…they weren't coming. Every day he would take Alistor out and walk him around the town, and to the harbors, and he would look around in hopes to see the Sunny…but…nothing. He then growls as the boy's father walks up to him and tilts his head up, the man had a large bruise on his face. He had kicked the man as hard as he could because he had started yelling at poor Alistor just because he told his father he didn't even want to be a noble. That angered the man and he had hit the boy rather hard, that pissed him off, so he kicked him through the fucking wall.

And that's how he ended up here, chained and being whipped for defending the boy who was crying his eyes out on the other side of the room, Sanji couldn't help but feel guilty, he hadn't meant to make the boy cry, he really did like him. He was sweet, loved to cook (Which he loved most) he enjoyed reading and Sanji reading to him, and apparently he loved spending time with him. Apparently the boy didn't have many friends, he had lost his only friend in an accident, he was killed right before his eyes and the day his father bought him, was the first day he had left his house in three years since the murder of his friend. That made Sanji feel even closer to the boy.

"Have you learned your lesson **_SLAVE_**?" he asks, Sanji then lowers his gaze and nods, another hit to his back causes him to yelp.

"Y-Yes…Master." He hisses out, the man nods as he lets the other men un chain him, Sanji then allows himself to slump to the floor and take deep breaths…Luffy wasn't coming, Ace wasn't…Zoro wasn't…none of them where coming to save him. Frowning he could hear Alistor run to his side and gently begin to clean out his cuts.

"Sanji…what's wrong? You look…s-sad." Alistor explains, Sanji then looks at him and then back at the ground. He wasn't about to tell the kid that he was upset because his crew didn't love him enough as to come and save him. Then again, what use was he? Every day, during breakfast, lunch and dinner the crew would sit around the table, laughing and smiling…at the end of the day…the picture was perfect without him. They didn't need him around, not once did he ever hear them ask for him to join them at the table, they wouldn't even spare him a look. And after eating, they would leave him alone to clean up. "Sanji…"

"S-sorry...just…thinking." he tells the boy as he sits up, Alistor then climbs onto his lap and sits there as Sanji runs his hand through his hair. He needed to wash it, it wasn't dirty, but Sanji felt as if he needed to. He would do this every time he was deep in thought, Alistor would get on his lap and let Sanji hold him. "I was on a Pirate crew you know."

"Really!? Cool! What were they like!?" Alistor asks with interest, Sanji laughs slightly.

"My captain was a rubber idiot, the first mate, a three sword, over protective, moss head, out navigator, a cunning, smart, beautiful woman, Our sniper, a scared shit with a long nose, our doctor a small raccoon dog looking reindeer…" he trials off, he could feel his eyes burning, he takes a deep breath. "Our archeologist, is a smart, wise, know it all, mother like woman…O-our shipwright, is fucking battle machine…and then…there's…there's our friend…Portgas 'Fire Fist' D. Ace of the whitebeard pirates… it's not…your average pirate crew, most of them are devil fruit eaters." Sanji explains, gently running his hand through the boy's hair, Alistor then looks up at him and smiles.

"That's okay! I think it's cool!" he says, Sanji laughs slightly as he reaches over and grabs his shirt, he then gently pulls it over his head and picks him up. "Can we go for a walk? It will help you feel better." Sanji smiles and nods. "Yay! You're the best Sanji-Kun!"

000

"HOW MUCH LONGER NAMI!?" Luffy yells suddenly, startling his brother and Zoro awake from their nap, both then look at the teen with a slight glare. Luffy was now in Nami's face, they both knew that it would only be a matter of seconds before she hit him on the head, and sure enough, it happened.

"DON'T GO YELLING LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" she scolds, sighing she then looks at the others. "Few days." She then growls hearing Luffy scream.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A FEW DAYS! WHAT IF SANJI IS HURT!?" Luffy asks, Ace then frowns. Luffy had a point, Sanji could be far away by now, who knows if they had bought him yet or not, he couldn't help but worry.

Sighing he walks away to the upper deck. He felt bad, he pissed off the blond when he hadn't meant to, maybe if he hadn't angered the blond, he wouldn't have gone outside and gotten kidnapped to begin with. But then, he couldn't help but get mad, either, eh was scared that he would lose the blond the day he got shot, and that scared him. He didn't want to lose the blond to a bullet, he loved the chef too much for that. He growls and looks up at the sky, he just hoped and prayed that nothing has happened to the blond.

"Hey." Looking over, he sees Zoro standing a few steps away from him, Ace could see the look of slight anger and worry in the swordsman's eyes. The first mate of this crew was extremely over protective, he wouldn't stand for even the smallest mistreatment to happen to those that lived on this ship. That was a good trait of the younger pirate. "The chef can take care of himself. He isn't some woman that needs to be defended." Zoro explains, Ace then frowns.

"What if they hurt him? You wouldn't care?" Zoro glares at him.

"I never said that. But if they did hurt him, then they will have to deal with me and Luffy." Zoro tells him, sighing Ace looks out to the sea. Nobles weren't kind to slaves, or anyone for that matter who also wasn't a noble. And to know that Sanji was taken by slave traders worried him, those men in particular were known for selling people to nobles and celestial Dragons…shit, what if Sanji was sold to one of those bastards!? Then they would defiantly have a fight on their hands, there would be no way of getting in there, saving him and getting out unnoticed. "What are you thinking about?"

"Slave traders get most of their money from Gold Trade Island. It's an island that most pirates stay away from, but will occasionally stop there to resupply." Zoro nods as he leans against the railing and sighs, the chef really had gotten himself into trouble this time, and he felt as if the blond wasn't going to turn out okay. Not if these slave traders hurt him. "Zoro, I know you don't trust me, bu-"

"I trust you, I just don't want Sanji getting close to you because at the end of the day, you sail under a different flag and sooner or later, you're going to end up being an enemy that we would have no choice but to fight…Sanji likes you…a lot. And for him to fight you would hurt him too much, but that argument you two had was enough to hurt him." Zoro cuts in, Ace then looks away. "Don't worry. The cook is quick to forgive. And quick to blame himself for things." With that Zoro walks away, leaving Ace alone to his thoughts. He looks up and gets a shocked look seeing an island coming into view. Had Nami made a mistake? She said it would take another few days, not a few hours. Growling he runs to the lower deck.

"Luffy!" he calls, the said captain then looks up from his spot and looks at his older brother. "Luffy there is an island ahead of us."

"LAND HO!" Luffy suddenly yells, causing his brother to flinch and cover his ears, he really didn't see the point in his brother yelling that loud, he then sees the rest of the crew gathering on the lower deck of the Sunny and looking over the railing, and sure enough they too could see the island.

"But, Nami you said it would take a few more days." Zoro points out, that causes everyone to look at the navigator, and she frowns.

"So I made a mistake, sue me." She simply states, rolling his eyes, Ace turns back to look at the island, he couldn't wait to land and start searching for Sanji. He had to make sure he was alright, and that they hadn't hurt him too much.

"For a crew this large, im surprised that none of you are paying attention to anything around you." Hearing that, the group turns around and see a man leaning against the mast. Growling Ace then allows fire to appear on his hands. "Calm down, I'm not an enemy."

"Oh yeah!? Who are you then!?" Luffy asks, the said man then looks up at them and smirks.

"Trafalgar Law. Captain of the Heart pirates."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kiza: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, i hope you enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Trafalgar 'surgeon of Death' Law. I've heard about you," Ace explains, he relaxes slightly and crosses his arms over his chest. He had heard stories about the man being a ruthless doctor with a cold heart. It was rumored that the man had ran several experiments on humans for Doflamingo years ago. But that changed when one day he dared to defy the warlord, and fled. For years there was rumors of a doctor in North blue that was better than the rest.

"Who is he Ace?" Luffy asks, Ace then looks down at the teen and smiles.

"A doctor. One you shouldn't make an enemy out of." Law tells the younger captain, Luffy then turns to glare at him, Law merely smirks. He then looks at Ace, this wouldn't be the first time he had run into the fire user, he had been called by his crew several times to deal with some if the wounds the other crew members would get during their fights with either marines, pirates, or sometimes even other emperors.

"Watch it buddy! I'll-"

"I'm not here for no reason. It was fire fist who called me here…And I have a personal bone to pick with those slave traders." Law cuts in, completely ignoring Luffy who growls, Ace then pats the teen's head calming him down, he then pulls the teen closer to his side. He didn't quite trust Law yet, even though he had treated several of his crew mates, but the man was smart, he knew how to get in and out of places and he had heard one of his own crew members had suffered at the hands of the those men and he wasn't too pleased to hear about it.

"Yeah, I did call you. I can only guess you're here because you're going to help." Law nods as the doctor then walks over to them. "So, you've meat Sanji before?" he nods.

"A while back. But I doubt he remembers me. He was ten and I was fifth-teen. That can left to explain later." Law tells him, the said doctor then turns to look at Luffy, then back at Ace. "I assume you know that island that we are coming up on is their main source of trading. It won't be easy to find him, that I can assure you." He explains, he then walks past them, Ace nods and follows him.

"You're a man of few words…what's your plan?" Law merely waves his hand dismissively at him, Ace growls slightly annoyed. But he sighs and merely watches as the older male who merely stands there and stairs at the island. "Hey some talking to us would help."

"What is there to say?" Law asks, he then turns around to fully look at the fire user, he smirks. "What? Did you believe that I was here to make friends? I'm here because we have a common interest, and I will admit, the chef is…interesting. In more ways than one. And from what I understand, you two are exactly on good terms."

"What do you mean by that?" Luffy asks looking up at his brother who was now glaring at the other pirate captain who was merely smirking lazily at them, Ace then walks up to him and grabs the front of his shirt and growls. Luffy merely looks between the two in confusion, what was Law talking about? He saw the two getting along great he didn't know that Sanji and Ace had an argument.

"And how exactly do you know about that!?" Ace asks, Law then swats his hand away. "How long have you been following this ship?"

"Quite some time. The world knows about Straw hat and his crew…so I just had to see it firsthand. Sure enough, I've had conversations with the cook. He's quite the joy to talk to." Ace then suddenly punches the older, shocking the other members. Law smirks as he whips the blood off of the Conner of his mouth and looks up at the younger pirate. He then gets up and pats off his coat from dust, he then goes back to leaning onto the railing. "Now, now…Calm down, in his head, I was just a voice in his dreams, a little nobody, giving him advice. Nothing more nothing less. It's a shock to me that you're getting so worked up over nothing." He explains with a small smirk.

"Watch it Law…I'm still-"

"Still one of the most wanted pirates in the world? Yes I am well aware, but need I remind you that **_YOU _**asked for my help." He explains, he looks up and smiles. "We have finally arrived." He states, Luffy then turns around and gets a shocked look seeing their ship sail into the harbor. From what the others can tell, it was dessert town, full of small selling stands of all kinds, even auction blocks from what Ace could see. "You act as if you've never seen such an island."

"I…I haven't…" Ace whispers, sighing he rubs the back of his neck, how was he going to find Sanji here!? This place was huge there was no way he would be able to find him here…if he was still here to begin with. "How…how are we going to find him? What if we can't find him at all? What if he's not even here anymore? Damn it all!" Ace yells with anger as he slams his hands down onto the railing, he then hangs his head low, he had to find Sanji and tell him that he was sorry. Sighing he looks back up and nods. He would find him, one way or another.

000

"Aww! But Sanji-kun! Please just a little longer?" Alistor begs as Sanji laughs and begins to head back to the main house with the boy following him. They had to head back to the house, it was close to around lunch and he needed to start on it if he didn't want the master of the house getting mad again and taking it out on poor Alistor. "Sanji-Kung look at that ship!" the boy tells him, turning around Sanji gets a shocked look. "That's a pirate ship…" the boy whispers, Sanji could feel the boy's hand shaking, frowning Sanji then picks up the boy and smiles at him while running his hand thought the boy's hair to calm him down a little. That was the Sunny. That was his crew. But why would they wait for so long to come and save him. He couldn't help but growl slightly, but either way, there was no way they would be able to get him out of here…that is, if they were here for him to begin with.

"We should head back…it's not safe to be out here…your father will be mad if Lunch isn't ready on time." Sanji explains, nodding Alistor watches as they get further and further away from the harbor and closer back home. They would leave back to the island where the other celestial dragons were in a few hours, so of course Sanji wanted to get back so that way they can get ready. Alistor sighs as he wraps his arms around the pirate's neck, he didn't want to leave yet, because he knew once they got to that island, he wouldn't get to spend so much time with Sanji, he would have to put up and act for his father and the other nobles.

"I don't want to…Sanji-Kun…" Sanji then comes to a stop and looks at the boy with confusion and worry. The boy had tears gathering in his eyes and Sanji for the life of him couldn't figure out why.

"Alistor? What's wrong?" he asks, the boy then shakes his head. "Come on…tell me." The boy shakes his head again, sighing Sanji nods as he presses the boy's head to shoulder and allows him to cry. He knew if he got home and the boy was still crying his father would throw another fit. Rolling his eyes he continues to walk.

"SANJI!" The said chef jumps slightly, he couldn't help but turn around, he could see the outline of his captains body standing on top of Sunny's head, Alistor then looks up at the blond.

"Sanji-kun…do you know them?" he asks, Sanji then shakes his head and starts to walk again.

"No. not at all."


	6. Chapter 6

**Kiza: Hello everyone, i am sorry about the late update, I've actually started collage and I've been busy, so please bare with me, and sorry for the extremely short chapter, but i hope you enjoy it. thanks and please Review! love you my beloved readers!**

* * *

"About time you got home. Everything is packed and ready to go." The Master of the house sates as he glares at Sanji who puts the boy down, but Sanji didn't dare look at the older man in the eyes. He had also learned that apparently, that was a big no, no in this house. Rolling his eyes Sanji nods and bows slightly. "Don't bother making lunch, we will be leaving now. come." He says walking out, Sanji sighs as he follows after the two. Outside they get into the said horse pulled vehicle, Sanji of course sits in front of the boy but his head remains low. He looks up slightly and sees Alistor looking out the window happily. The boy must have wanted to see his crew's ship again, and he couldn't blame him the Sunny was an amazing ship, she could get them everywhere they needed to go, sighing he turns to look out the window as they slowly make their way down the harbor to the man's ship, he gets a shocked look seeing Ace jump off of Sunny and look around franticly. He could only imagine what the fire user was looking for, sighing he hangs his head low, he could let the older male see his face, because if he did, he would burn this thing to the ground and possibly hurt Alistor.

"Sanji-Kun, you've been quite…"

"Let him. Slaves should only speak when spoken too." Sanji then snorts.

"Oh yeah, maybe that's why your wife would hit ya on a daily biases before she died, because you spoke when you-"next thing he knew, he face was pressed against the seats, and he could feel the barrel of a gun on the back of his head, he growls but it was cut short when the said man bends his arm painfully behind his back. "Aw, what's wrong? Did I hit a sore spot? What did you expect from me? A slave, an **_ex-pirate_**?" Sanji asks, but then he gasps in pain feeling the man suddenly dislocate his fingers from his left hand.

"I suggest you stop talking." The man says, Sanji chuckles but says nothing more, the man then moves away from the chef, Sanji then sits up slowly and stairs out the window, he didn't want to look at Alistor, especially when he had just brought up his dead mother, he knew the boy was still sensitive about it, but he really did want to get under the man's skin and that sure as hell worked. He doesn't notice when the said car came to stop until he was roughly pulled out by his upper arm. He growls and pulls his arm back from the older man. "Pay attention. Take Alistor on board." Nodding Sanji looks at the boy and smiles and holds his hand out.

"Come on, it's not as scary as you think." Sanji explains to the boy, this was going to be Alistor's second time on a ship and he wasn't used to it, he had a slight fear of something bad would happen while out at sea, and of course there was always going to be that risk, after all, it was the Grand Line. Alistor nods slowly as he grabs the blond's hand and allows him to lead onto the ship. Sanji then winces as he looks at his free hand. He had to put his fingers back in place later.

000

"God damn it." Ace hisses, they had searched for hours and still couldn't find the blond, he had tried asking around, but no one would tell him a single thing. He looks up and sees Law walking back his way, until he comes to a stop a few steps in front of him. "Anything? Did you find him?"

"Do you see him standing next to me Mr. Portgas?" Law asks in a sarcastic tone, he wasn't going to lie, he didn't think that finding Mr. Blackleg was going to be this hard, but then again what was to be expected? If someone had bought him, then he wouldn't be on this island anymore. No way, no how. Sighing he rubs the back of his neck, he had no leads as to where the slave traders could be, he then suddenly snaps out of his thoughts after hearing a scream, turning around he sees a man cowering on the ground and Law standing above him. Rolling his eyes, the fire user then walks over to him. "I suggest you stop lying to me. I'm not in the best of moods today. And quite frankly, I'm in a hurry." The older male explains, the said man who was on the ground nods.

"The man you're looking for was sold off a celestial dragon and his son two weeks ago and they just left the island to go back home, they just stay here for vacation. T-that's all I know!" the man explains with fear, Ace then growls as he picks up the said man by the front of his shirt and slams him against the wall behind him, causing the man to yelp in pain.

"Where is this island located?" Ace asks, with his free hand he lets it turn into flames and holds it close to the stranger's face.

"I-in my bag I have an eternal pose! T-take it please just don't kill me! I've told you everything I know!" the man begs, Ace then turns to look at Law who was looking through the man's bag, and sure enough Law pulls out the said pose and nods towards the younger, Ace then lets the man fall to the dirt ground.

"We have to hurry back to the others. Now." With that being said, both pirates then take off running down the street, they had to find Luffy and Zoro and head back to the ship if they wanted to catch up with the noble ship and rescue Sanji. "Mr. Portgas, the man said two weeks ago, just how long do you believe Mr. Blackleg would be able to withstand the treatment from those nobles? They are not kind people, and let me tell you,, depending on who bought him, some of those men only buy male slaves such as him for their own…personal needs."

"What do you mean by that exactly?" Ace asks, he was scared to think that nobles would do **_THAT_**…but he couldn't put it past them either. He could see the serious look on Law's face, that was a giveaway to just what he meant by that. "Law…you don't think they…"

"Oh believe you me…they most currently would. Mr. Blackleg is quite lovely, imagine how the nobles would see him? He's not safe at all with those people." Law explains to him, suddenly he was slammed into the nearest wall, he smirks as the fire user pins him there by the collar of his shirt.

"You stay away from him…"

"Or else what? You're not the only one allowed to try and woo him, as a matter of fact, I think he will remember me quite well once I refresh his memory."

"ACE, LAW!" Ace suddenly pulls away from the older male and watches as Luffy and Zoro come to a stop in front of them. "The ship that Sanji is on, Nami just saw it leave port."

"How do you know that was the ship Straw hat?" Law asks, Luffy then sighs.

"Nami Saw Sanji out on the deck."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kiza: Hello everyone! sorry for the long wait, i had a test to study for and an essay to finish for two of my college classes. here is chapter 7 i hope you like it, and please review.**

* * *

"It's smooth sailing from here sir." One of the deck hands, Sanji couldn't help but roll his eyes. He didn't get the reason as to why these people showed the man respect, even he didn't believe in that shit, even if the man would beat them, he still didn't respect the man. But then again, he had a higher pain tolerance than what most normal people had.

"Sanji," the master calls, the said blond then looks up at him. "Meet me in my quarters later tonight after dinner." he explains, the blond growls.

"And if I don't show up?" the man glares down at the younger man, he reaches out and grips a hand full of the blonds hair and pulls at it roughly, causing the other slaves on the deck to look away, they knew exactly why the master wanted to meet with the new guy alone tonight, but the poor blond had no idea. He was also stubborn by the looks of it.

"Doesn't matter whether or not you show up, because I'll still go to you. So meet me there because if you don't, if you thought the punishments where bad now, then you haven't seen how angry I can get." With that he shoves the blond back and walks away below deck, Sanji then rolls his eyes as he runs his hand through his hair, god damn that man had this weird obsession with him, whenever he needed something, it was always 'Sanji get me this', 'Sanji go do this' and so on. Quite frankly he couldn't wait to kill the man in his sleep or even poison his food, but it was all a matter of time, and maybe once that was done, he could take a few of the other slaves and run. He could even use this ship to get away.

"Sanji-kun…" Sanji then turns around and sees Alistor clinging to the mast, he looked so scared out of his mind and he looked like he was going to be sick. He couldn't help but chuckle, he knew that the boy didn't like ships but this was priceless. He walks over and kneels down in front of him, the boy looked scared, and sea sick. "Sanji-kun…how did you ever live on a ship…?" he asks, groaning as he leans heavily against the mast, that causes the blond to start laughing.

"Oh Alistor….I've lived on ship's my whole life...well, I started living on them when I was six." He explains as he sits down and allows the boy to crawl onto his lap and leans back against his chest.

"Tell me, what was your childhood like? Your family like your mom and dad." Sanji then sighs and begins to run his hand through the boy's hair.

"I don't know…I never knew my parents. I live in an orphanage all my life until was six, I ran away and I was then taken in by a captain of a cruise liner the orbit."

"I heard about that ship! I heard it went down during a storm after a pirate crew attacked it. They said there were no survivors…" Alistor tells him, he then looks up at Sanji. "Sanji-kun…"

"I was seven when that happened. The captain of the pirate crew attacked the ship, I was an idiot kid at the time and attacked him with a knife. He kicked my ass over board and then a wave capsized the ship. I didn't remember anything until I woke up on an island that was literally a rock. No way down, and no way up if I fell into the water…"

"How long where you stuck there for?" Sanji sighs.

"85 days."

000

"My, my….that is a long time for a child of seven years of age to go without food…I can only imagine the affects it has left on him." Law explains, looking up at Luffy he frowns. "Straw hat…do you not fear that me may have some serious mal nourishment issues? That could affect his bone strength, his immune system, his white blood cell count, iron levels in the blood? That can all affect him negatively in the long run. Of course up until now, he seems to have been doing just fine…but…" Law trails off, Luffy then smiles and starts to laugh causing the doctor to look at him with confusion. He didn't understand what he had said was so funny. "And what is so amusing to you? Pray tell."

"Sanji is alright. He's never had any issues with health as far as we can see. He takes care of himself and the crew just fine Law." Ace explains to him, the said older male then turns to look at the fire user who was leaning against the mast, since leaving the island, the male had done nothing but sulk at the thought of now having the doctor as competition to win over the blond haired chef of this crew. He knew that after their argument, Sanji would have no issue with ignoring him and he also knew that Sanji could easily recall a memory even if it happened years ago. So he knew he would remember Law if the older male allowed it.

"Yes, most health issues don't become active until a period of time has passed. How old he is now? Seventeen? Eighteen?"

"Nineteen." Ace corrects with a growl, Law then holds his hands up in surrender.

"Nineteen, my apologies. But I can see it affecting him later down the road, so I would keep a close eye on him Mr. Tony." Chopper nods. Sighing he walks over to Nami and grabs her wrist looking down at the log pose. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head, he then pulls out of his pocket the eternal pose received from the stranger he and Ace had encountered and hands it to her. "Here, this will lead us to Mr. Blackleg. Steer this ship there Navigator." Nami then smiles and nods as she runs off.

"Oi." Ace then turns his head and sees Zoro standing next to him, arms crossed over his chest, Ace then turns fully to look at him, and the fire user didn't need the swordsman to actually say anything to know what he was thinking. He also didn't trust Law much, and quite frankly, he could tell the swordsman with that glare, was just screaming 'Stay away from our cook'. Ace knew the swordsman didn't trust him, but that was understandable, especially after their fight. "I rather have the chef close to you instead of him. You better sort out whatever problems you two have got it?" Zoro demands, hearing the tone Ace smirks.

And just who in the hell did this pipsqueak think he was talking to him like that? But the swordsman had a point, sure he might have called Law here to help them look for the blond but that didn't mean that he was happy about it. He couldn't forget about all of the stories that floated around the man. He was considered dangerous, ruthless, blood thirsty. Law wasn't known to be a kind person, if anything he was known to be quite sadistic. The fire user nods to the swordsman who then nods back, turning to look at Law was now being pestered by Nami.

"Even I wouldn't wish that upon him. She can be a real witch when she wants something." Ace then bursts out laughing, of course the younger male would say something like that in reference to the navigator, and by the looks of it she was pestering him about how he had exactly met Sanji and what gold he had on him. "Damn it woman stop pestering him!" Zoro scolds, she then turns to glare at him, giving Law the chance to slip away, but that was a failed plan thanks to the fact that she reaches over and grabs his arm.

"I'm just collecting some info on his background."

"If that's all you wanted to know," Law begins as she turns to look at him. "I can tell you this…you would make the perfect test subject if I didn't have morals like back then." Hearing that she pales and runs away from the older pirate causing both Ace and Zoro to laugh. Of course the man was kidding and just playing with her, but it was always fun to take jabs at one another. Law obviously was enjoying taking jabs at the crew, but he still kept his distance from them all, even Ace who he had met on several different occasions. "It shouldn't take too long to reach the noble island…but…it's not going to be so simple to actually find Mr. Blackleg and save him. World Nobles are protected by the Navy, and even if the Navy doesn't like to listen to them, they have to. The world Nobles are also known to be quite in tune with human trafficking, drug dealing and even going as far as to pay off pirates to do their dirty work so their hands won't get dirty." Law explains to them, Ace frowns and nods.

"They are also known to have this sick attraction for some reason with people form North Blue." Ace states as he looks up at Law who nods. Zoro on the other hand seemed confused with that piece of information.

"What the fuck does that mean?" he asks, Ace and Law both frown, but Law is the one who shakes his head refusing to answer the younger pirate.

"It means…they are perfect…well, for lack of better terms, 'sex partner' to have. People from north blue are said to have this charm about them that catches the attention of people. Now imagine finding a person from there who has an unusual, genetic trait," Ace explains turning to look at Law he turns back to look at Zoro. "Law here is from the North Blue, but he has that natural dark colored skin, and dark colored hair with a golden eye color," Zoro nods, then he looks at the older male with confusion. But what did Sanji have to do with any of that?

"Okay…but what the hell does the shitty cook have to do with it?" he asks, Law then looks at him with disbelief.

"He was born in North, raised in East. That's why they took him, because he had blond hair, blue eyes, plea colored skin. All traits not found in North blue, all rare, exotic traits." Ace explains, hearing that causes the swordsman to get a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Now he understood what they were talking about and he didn't like it. "You get it now."

Zoro nods, the younger pirate felt sick to his stomach, sure he and the chef didn't get along, but he would never wish that upon the blond, or anyone for that matter. It was inhuman and it was sick. Why would people do that? He didn't understand the reasoning for royals to think that they had a right to use people as sex slaves and get away from it, but when Pirates dared to do such a thing, or anyone else, it was a crime and they were immediately killed on sight. Not even an execution was set. He couldn't help but growl, if he found out that one of those sick bustards laid a finger on the cook in that matter, he would kill them without showing mercy and in the bloodiest way he could think of.

"I know…same here Zoro… I know that I said something's to Sanji to piss him off, but I do care about him a lot, maybe a little bit too much for just a friendship." Ace explains as he looks away from the swordsman who was now openly glaring at him. "But I won't force him to do anything he doesn't want to."

000

**_Sick. Filthy. Unworthy. Weak. Useless. Used. Unloved._** All thoughts running through the blond's head as he laid motionless on the master's bed, in pain, and feeling weak. He knew exactly what was going to happen if he came to the man's room when he had told him, but he had to listen. The man was sick enough to say that if he didn't, he would kill his own son, the boy Sanji had grown so close to, enough to the point where he was willing to say he loved the boy as his own son. He could help but yelp in pain as the said noble suddenly kicks him in his lower back and onto the floor. He knew exactly what was going to happen now.

All he could do, was sit there and let the man do as he pleased. He just prayed that everything would end soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kiza: Hello everyone! sorry for the long wait! i hope you enjoy it, please review!**

* * *

"Sanji-kun…are you alright…? You haven't been talking much." Alistor points out as Sanji holds his hand out to the boy, who gladly takes it, they had just docked on an island not too far from where most celestial Dragon's live to restock and rest for a few days. Since getting on the ship, Alistor had begun to notice how his father was now keeping Sanji close to his side longer and more than normal. And every time Sanji would come from his private talks with his father, he would be limping, and something would just be off about him. But every time he would ask, the chef would just smile and tell him it was nothing for him to worry about.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired is all." Alistor frowns. He hated hearing Sanji say he was tired, it was an indicator that his father had been working him to the bone without rest and that was bad for anyone's health. He didn't understand why his father was so harsh with the servants. "Don't worry, I'll be okay."

"You said that last time, and when I saw you the next morning, you where limping…" the boy points out, Sanji's smile flatters for a moment before he then puts his mask back on. "Sanji-kun…if father is hurting you tell me! I can talk to-"

"No. Alistor, the last time you stood up for one of us, you got hurt. And I don't want that to happen to you again. It's alright. I wasn't part of the straw Hat crew for no reason." He explains, the boy nods and then allows the blond to lead him off of the ship and into the town. "Now, let's go look for something to make for lunch."

"Yeah!"

000

"Damn it Luffy knock it off!" Ace scolds as he once again doges one of his younger brother's punches, sighing he looks behind him and then lets his body materialize into fire, causing his brother to yelp and jump back. "Luffy! What the fuck man!?"

"It's no use Fire fist-san. Once our captain starts trying to fight you out of boredom then there is no stopping him." Robin explains from her spot on the deck, she was reading a book on the island of the Celestial Dragons lived. Quite frankly she was shocked that this island was even allowed to be inhabited by those nobles. From what she had read, this island was known for its beautiful climate and its natural clear waters.

"Anything new Miss Nico?" looking up she could see a now shirtless Law siting down next to her, she sighs and hands the book to him, he nods in a silent thank you and skims the pages.

"It's said that when the nobles arrived to the island, most of the trees where cut down. And human trafficking became popular there. Not only that, apparently there were a group of indigoes people that where killed off once they arrived there. The world government knew about all of this, but not a single thing was done to them."

"Simply because they are nobles…" Law says to her, handing the book back to her, nodding she takes it from him, sighing he runs his hand through his hair, Robin smiles and chuckles slightly. "What is so amusing? Pray tell." She then points at his upper body and head.

"You're more exposed than we have ever seen you so far. What's the occasion?" she asks, he then rolls his eyes and leans back against the chair he was sitting on and using his devil fruit power, he allows his hat to appear on his hand, he then places it over his face, then folds his arm's behind his head. Yes he was indeed more exposed than normal, but it was hot. He could only imagine this heat was being caused by Fire fist who was sitting on the railing a few feet away glaring at the open ocean. Sighing he gets up and, grabs a bottle of water and walks over to Ace while Robin watches with an amused smile. She knew exactly where this was going. Once behind him, Law opens the said bottle and pours it over the younger male's head. Suddenly he jumps out of the way as Ace tries to punch him.

"What the fuck man!?" he asks with anger, Law rolls his eyes.

"You where over heating the whole place. Had to cool you down somehow." Ace's face then becomes red with embarrassment, of course he wouldn't notice he then smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "Calm down. We will get to the island when we get there." Law tells him as he turns and walks back to the lawn chair he was sitting in. rolling his eyes Ace turns to look back at the ocean but is instead met up close with his brother's face.

"Whoa! Damn it Luffy! Don't do that!" Ace scolds, but the younger pirate merely laughs as he then looks out at the ocean. The breeze was nice, the sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly. But Ace knew all of this didn't matter to Sanji. The blond must have been suffering at the hands of those noble bastards, and they had no idea if he was even going to be alive once they got there, and who knew if the Marines would been there guarding the island. "Luffy…do you think he's going to be alright?"

"Eh? You mean Sanji? Yeah, why?" Luffy asks, Ace then looks down at the water. "Don't worry. Those guys can do what they want to him, but they won't ever brake him. Sanji is a strong guy, he's not part of this crew for nothing." He explains, Ace merely stares at him with a blank face, sighing Luffy looks down at the grassy deck of the Sunny. "We both know what nobles are capable of…especially after Sabo's death….but I can't say if Sanji is or isn't going to be okay. All I can do right now before we actually get to the island is hope that Sanji is taking care of himself ya know? But I'm sure Sanji won't let them brake him." Luffy explains, his tone serious so that Ace could understand that Luffy meant what he was saying to him, sighing the older male nods rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't worry about Sanji so much. You'll only end up messing yourself up." Ace smiles and pets the younger male's head.

"Oh! And your one to talk!" Ace explains, both pirates jump slightly after hearing Usopp call that he could see Land, both males run over to the said sniper and look out and sure enough they could see the outline of the said island. "Is that it?"

"Must be." Turning around, ace looks at law who was openly glaring at the island. It seemed as if the older pirate didn't like this island, or anyone there. I all honesty, Ace couldn't blame him. World Nobles like him didn't treat people like humans, they treated them worse than they treated animals and he hated that. He hated the fact that Sanji was probably being treated that same way and he wasn't there to help him. "Nobles aren't nobles for no reason. They have power to back up their words, even if that power is hiding behind marines. They will, without a second thought call the fleet admiral and even Vice- admirals if need be." Law explains with a low growl, Ace then gently pats the older males back in an attempt to calm him down, he knew that Law was well known for his reckless actions and he sudden attacks, much like Mihawk. Only difference being that Law did it because he would lose his temper, not because he was bored out of his mind like the older swordsman. "There's a narrow waterway that we can take to get in. no one will ever notice." Law explains as he walks over to Franky.

Sighing, the fire user looks at Luffy, and gives him a smile, causing the younger pirate to look at him with confusion, but he smiles back never the less. Nodding, Ace jumps into the air and turns his whole body into fire and goes ahead of the crew, shocking his younger brother.

"Ace!" Luffy calls, hearing the younger captain's plea Law turns around and curses under his breath. What the hell was fire fist thinking going alone to the island!? Sighing he shakes his head, he just hoped that Ace knew what he was getting himself into.

000

"Father why do you do that to him?" Alistor asks, as he watches two of his father's personal slaves help Sanji up to his feet and slowly take him out of the room. The boy couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Sanji had done nothing wrong, yet his father would continuously beat him down, but today he had seen something he shouldn't have, what his father was doing was beyond ever being forgiven by the gods. The small boy looks up at his father, who had his back turned to him. "Why father!?" he asks with anger, tears where now treating to fall down his face. "He's not a replacement for mother! Stop treating him like your sex slave! I don't care if he's a slave or not! Don't treat him like that!" Alistor commands, panting from his sudden outburst he turns and runs of the room and eventually out of the house.

"Damn it…I can't make any ground with all of these Noble guards around…" Ace mumbles to himself as he sits behind a tree and looks up. He had to admit, this island was beautiful, and it had grassy hills as far as the eye can, Sakura trees all over the place, water ways that can take away anyone's breath at first sight. How can an island as beautiful as this one belong and be home to such sick, filthy, low lived nobles? It wasn't fair, sighing he then sees a Boy run past him, he reaches out, grabs the back of his shirt, pulls him to his chest and overs his mouth as he lets a few guards run past them. "That was a close one. Be careful kid." Ace explains as he lets the boy go, getting a good look at him, he sees tears falling from his face. Frowning, Ace looks around, he really didn't know how to deal with crying, it was hard enough with Luffy when he was younger, yet here was this kid he didn't even know crying his eyes out and being chased by noble guards. "Hey, what's wrong? Why where those guys chasing you?" he asks in a soft tone, hoping it would calm him down slightly, which seemed to work. The fire user smiles. "A runaway slave?"

"Huh? Me? No…" he mumbles, causing Ace to get a shocked look. "But…he…my father…" he trails off as another wave of tears threatens to fall from his golden eyes…well eye, the other was covered by his bangs and seemed to be covered by bandages as well. Ace sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. Grate, here he had a child who wasn't a slave.

"Then why are **_YOU _**crying? Nobles have it easy." Ace explains with a growl, causing the boy to take a few steps away from him. Rolling his eyes Ace looks around to make sure he hadn't been spotted. "Hey…you know most of the nobles here right kid?" the boy nods. "Alright then kid, I need to a-"

"Alistor." The boy cuts in, causing Ace to look at him with confusion. "My name is Alistor, not kid." He mumbles. Ace nods as he sits down, legs crossed and his arms resting crossed on his chest as he leaned back against the tree behind him.

"Alright then Alistor. I'm looking for someone, he's a very close friend of mine…I care about him a lot but he was taken by slave traders. He was sold on the island of Gold trade. Now, I heard he was sold to a celestial Dragon, following me so far?"

"So you want me to tell you where he is." Alistor sates plainly as he too sits down in front of the much older male, Ace smirks and nods.

"Exactly…now, if you won't tell me where he is, I'll simply make you tell me. I'm not a person to withhold information from kid. And im not a big fan of nobles like you." Alistor then glares at him, causing the fire user to look at the boy with shock.

"First of all, you act as if I wanted to be a noble, second, a child doesn't get to choose who their blood family is, third of all, who are you and who are you looking for?" Alistor explains to him, suddenly he was grabbed roughly and slammed into the tree, he couldn't help but feel scared as he saw the look of pure anger on the man's face.

"He goes by the name of Blackleg Sanji. He's the Chef of the straw hat pirates an-"

"You know Sanji-kun!? S-so you must be Fire fist Ace right!?" the boy suddenly cuts in, shocking the older male even more. This kid…knew Sanji? And knew him too? Ace nods slowly, suddenly a smile breaks out on the boy's face as he begins to laugh. "Fantastic! T-then you can get him out of here!"

"Hold up kid, you actually know him?" Alistor nods. "How do you know him? How the hell do you know me?" Ace asks as he puts the boy down on the ground, he watches as the said noble boy looks around then nods seeming satisfied with not being seen yet.

"My father bought him to be my personal slave, but I'm not into that stuff…so he became like a friend of mine. But Father doesn't like that I get along with him or treat him nicely….he told me a lot about you and his crew. He likes you a lot mister." The boy explains to the logia type, who was in a state of shock, so this boy…befriended Sanji, kneeling down Ace gently grabs his shoulders. "My father…has been…hurting him mister…in the worst way possible for any person…please fire fist Ace…you have to help him! If you're really someone he likes, you have to help him! I can take you to the main house, sneak you in and out! But please you have to get Sanji-kun out of here!" the boy begs as he starts to cry once again.

This kid…no, Alistor was hell of a lot like Sabo. He didn't seem to like the life of being the son of a noble, if anything it looked like as if he hated it, and he seemed so kind heartened that it would make it seem as if any type of cold heart could just melt at the sight of this boy. Smiling, Ace gently hugs the boy, it seemed there was still a small shred of hope for these low life nobles if there were still some like Alistor, who cared about the wellbeing of other humans, and he was the one crying over other people's pain.

"I will…don't worry. But," he then pulls the said boy away from his chest. "Why where you running away from the guards?" he asks, the boy looks away. "Alistor?"

"I saw him…I saw him doing…**_THAT _**to Sanji-kun…so…I don't know why he sent the guards after me once I ran out of the house." He explains, his small body was now shaking uncontrollably, sighing, Ace picks him up and looks around. "W-what are you-"

"Taking you to a few of my friends. You'll be safe on the ship. don't worry, I promise that I will get Sanji out of here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kiza: hello my beloved readers, thank you for reading my story so far, i hope you enjoy this chapter, please review, and im sorry its short. those of you who have read some of my other stories know just how long i normally like to make my chapters.**

* * *

Sighing, Luffy looks around as his upper body dangled of the side of the ship, waiting for Ace to come back. He didn't understand why they had to wait for his older brother to come back. Sighing again, he looks up and sees Law staring out into the town. He had heard that law had met Sanji back when he worked at the restaurant, he then gets up and walks over to him.

"Hey," Luffy calls, Law then looks up at him and then back at the water. "Can I ask you something?" the older male nods. "How did you meet Sanji exactly?" he asks, Law then sighs as he turns to look at him and lean against the railing of the ship while looking up at the sky.

"I stopped at the restaurant because my crew wanted to eat there. They had read about it, so we stopped there." he explains, Luffy huffs. "Your Chef was actually the one who was serving us and cooked our food. I have to say, you chef gets really shy when he is showered with complements from other people," Luffy laughs.

"Yeah, Sanji is like that."

"Needless to say, my Crew loved him and his cooking…and I guess you can say that I've grown an attachment to him…we ended up staying there for a few nights…he and I for that time actually bonded over the fact that he and I where both from North blue, even if he was just born not raised there." Law explains with a small smile on his face. "When he talked about All Blue, his would get this smile on his face that just…seemed to make even the coldest hearts melt. The shine in his eyes was as if I was staring at the starts…" he trails off as he sees the grin on Luffy's face, causing him to blush and look away. "D-Don't give me that look…"

"So you like him?" he asks, Law then stares at him with shock. He didn't even know how to respond to that. So he just rolls his eyes and looks away. "Shishishi. So you do? Funny because Ace likes him a lot to!"

"Yes, so I've seen…" he mumbles. Suddenly Luffy was at his side. "You chef was sad when I had finally had to leave, he told me that one day he hoped to see me again. And sure enough…when I finally get to, he's more than likely hurt…or even dead." Law explains, sighing he removes his hat and runs his hand though his hair in frustration.

"Hey guys!" looking down from the ship, Law and Luffy spot Ace walking to them with Alistor in his arms. "Look at what I brought!" he explains, jumping on the deck. Hearing the older male's call, the rest of the crew come from below deck (And the crow's nest in Zoro's case) and get a shocked look.

"You kidnaped a child!?" Nami asks with fear, as she begins to look around in hopes that no one had followed the fire user back to the ship. "Are you insane!? Are you trying to get us killed!? Go take him back! Wait! You can't do that…he will tell his mother and father. Oh god Ace what have you done!?"

"Calm down woman! I didn't take him against his will. He came willingly. He knows where Sanji is."

000

"How is he Raza?" a young teen asks, the said man sighs as he watches Sanji curl in on himself and begin to scratch up and down his arms, causing the skin to break and bleed. He had been doing that for almost an hour. He wouldn't stop mumbling to himself how filthy he was, how dirty he was, how much he wanted to die. And he didn't show any signs of stopping that type of thinking either. "Raza, what happened to him?"

"Something…that no one deserves to go through…he was a strong willed man until the master turned him into nothing more than a toy of his using. That boy has seen the darkness and is being consumed by it…leave him be for now. Let him settle with his own demons." With that the two older slaves walk out of the room.

Growling, Sanji attempts to curl himself into a tighter ball, while viciously scratching at his arms, hands, sides, face, anywhere on his upper body where his hands could reach. He had never felt so helpless, weak, scared and filthy in his life up until now. He didn't know how he was ever going to face his crew…if they ever showed up, which he highly doubted, this island was so heavily guarded. Whimpering, he shuts his eyes tightly, and screams, he couldn't stop how what had just happened to him from replaying in his head over and over again. From what he understood, he had been here only for a short while, but having to be that mans '**_PET_**' made it feel as if he had been there for ages. No matter how hard he fought, no matter how many times he would struggle or how hard he would, he could never get the man to stop. Not even with begging him to stop worked, if anything, that only encouraged the noble to continue with his actions and even become much rougher with him if that was even possible.

Wincing in pain, he wished that Ace was here. The man was always able to keep his mind off of the bad things, and cheer him up. His world, just seemed to light up whenever the said logia type was around. But after that fight, Sanji couldn't help but feel as if the male no longer wanted anything to do with him, and if he ever found out about all of this, Ace would no longer even acknowledged him, he would more than likely just see him as another useless, waste of space. Just the thought of that alone, made the blond let out sobs, even when his thought was sore and raw from screaming out for the man to stop, begging for someone to just come and save him.

But, he knew that was just a small ray of hope that was going to be crushed in a few hours anyway. So what does it matter? Suddenly his head snaps up hearing the door to the said room he was in open, the fear that began to bubble up in his stomach was over whelming, he felt sick, dizzy, pretty much on the verge of aa panic attack all over again, but he relaxes slightly as he sees one of the other slaves poke his head in. he knew him, but he never really did ever catch his name.

"Excuse me…a-are you alright?" the dark haired male asks gently, making sure not to raise his voice, he didn't want to scare the blond more than he already was. Sanji doesn't answer, he merely stares at him. Seeing that the other slave walks in with a first aid kit, seeing that causes Sanji to glare at him, his body betraying what his glare was trying to warn. He didn't want to be touched, much less by some stranger. "I-It's okay…I just want to patch up some of your cuts…if you don't get them looked at they will get infected and then you'll get sick…the master wouldn't like that and he will only make your wounds worse. Sick or not…he won't stop." The other male explains, Sanji lets out a low growl as the older male walks in and closes the door behind him. "Please. Trust me, im not going to hurt you."

"Don't…you dare…come any closer…" Sanji warns as he tries to press himself closer to the wall, sighing the older slave sits down in front of him and sets the box down next to Sanji who flinches. Frowning, the unknown slave pulls his hands back to his lap. "What's your name kid?" he asks, Sanji eyes him for a moment or two before answering.

"Sanji…Blackleg Sanji…" the older male smiles a sweet smile at him, one that remained him a lot of the smiles Ace would give him whenever he would complement his cooking.

"Sanji, that's a nice name. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Raza's older cousin, Razo is my name." he says, Sanji nods slowly, but winces. Razo frowns as he scoots closer, but that causes Sanji to growl at him. "Hey, I just wan-"

"I don't need, nor want your help…just leave me alone god damn it…"Sanji mumbles, his voice hoarse from screaming so much. Nodding Razo gets up and leaves the room. Once he was gone Sanji turned his head away from the door and stared at the all as tears fell from his face. This place was truly hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kiza: Hello everyone and i am so sorry for the long wait, and a short chapter, midterms just ended and it's been hard for me to update this story because i had a writiers block too. ugh, sucks, but im okay now so please tell me how i did.**

* * *

"How is he Law?" Nami asks, as she watches the said Doctor let the boy jump off the table and run over to Ace, hugging him tightly as he cried. The said fire user frowns, kneels down and hugs the boy back as he rubs soothing circles on the small of his back. She couldn't help but frown seeing the action. Law sighs as he leans against the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, for one he's scared out of his mind. So it's best if we let him calm down. But he's fine. He's not injured or anything of that matter." Law explains to her, letting out a sigh of relief Nami turns to look at the boy, he seemed a little better, Now Ace was wiping away his tears and smiling at him. Walking over she kneels down next to the boy and holds out a piece of candy.

"Here sweetie. For you." She says, Alistor take a moment then takes it from her, nodding in a silent thanks. "Now, are you feeling alright?"

"Yes Ma'am…" he mumbles, Nami smiles.

"Aren't you well mannered? Well, my name is Nami, im the navigator of this ship," she begins to explain as the other members of the crew walk over and stand around the boy. She then turns to look up at

Robin. "That's our archeologist Nico Robin," the said woman kneels down next to him and smile gently petting his head. "That guy with the big arms is our shipwright, his name is Franky."

"Yo little bro." the cyborg greets. Alistor nods, Ace had his arm around the boy's waist keeping him close.

"That skeleton is our musician; Brook." The said man removes his hat and bows slightly. Nami was impressed that so far the boy was completely calm. "The guy over there with the long nose is Usopp. He's our sniper." The said sniper waves at him, causing the golden eyed boy to wave back. "That small little reindeer is our doctor, his name is Chopper." The said doctor then walks up to Alistor, smiling he then holds out his hoof, smiling Alistor takes it and shakes hands with him. "That grumpy guy that took a look at you, that's Trafalgar Law. He's a doctor too, but he's with us helping us look for our friend. He's actually from a different pirate crew." Law doesn't say anything, nor does he even bother to look at the boy. "You've already met Ace," she tells him, the boy nods as he smiles at the said fire user. "Next is our First Mate," she explains motions for Zoro to walk closer, which he does. Once seeing him, Alistor couldn't help but stare at him in Awe, noticing that Zoro smirks. "His name is Roronoa Zoro, 'Demon of the East Blue.'"

"A swordsman?" Alistor asks, the green haired male nods. The boy couldn't help but look at Ace with an excited smile, causing him to smile back at him. Suddenly Alistor pulls away from Ace and looks out one of the windows. He could see guards running all over the place looking for him.

"Don't worry, they can't see our ship so they won't find you." Turning around, Alistor sees Luffy who was sitting on the table.

"That's our captain, Monkey D. Luffy." Nami introduces, Alistor nods. They all seemed exactly like how Sanji had described them, but he never mentioned Law. The boy had to wonder why he hadn't unless he had forgotten. But that couldn't have been the case, the chef didn't seem like the type of person to forget people. "So you know where Sanji is?" Nami asks, causing the boy to look at her and nod slowly. She smiles and pats his head. "Then, you'll tell us right?"

"Nami, don't." Ace warns as he snatched up the boy, he shakes his head at her. She was acting as if Alistor wasn't going to tell them anything, but the child had already told Ace that he would help him find Sanji and get him the hell off of this damn island. "Okay Alistor, im going to need you to lead a few of us to where Sanji is." The boy smiles and gives Ace a nod. "Okay, but right now, rest here for the night. We can get this done early tomorrow-"

"Guys, Law already left." Usopp points out, that causes the others to start looking around the room. Damn it! Of course he would leave. Ace groans in annoyance, why? Law had said he would help them save Sanji, not go and be the lone hero. When did that creepy bastard even leave!? Great, now Ace had to go and look for the older pirate captain. Sighing he puts the boy down on the ground and looks up at Robin.

"Can you please keep an eye on him for me?" Alistor rolls his eyes.

"You can't get to the house without me you know." He points out, causing the fire user to turn and look down at him. The boy had a point, but he had a smug look on his face, Ace smirks and nods, walking back over to him he picks him up. "There you go, now let's go." Nodding the fire user runs off.

000

"Quit your crying." The man says, as he pulls his shirt back on. Looking down at the blond, he could see that he was desperately trying to catch his breath. Rolling his eyes he walks over to him and kneels over him, causing the chef to curl in on himself and whimper. The man bursts out laughing, he had to admit, and he loved this blond. He loved how he would cry out in pain and beg for him to stop. "Like I said, stop your crying. You better start getting used to this…because this is your new life." With that, he gets up and walks out of the room leaving Sanji alone.

"Sir, a warlord is here to see you." One of the servants states, nodding the man waves him off as he heads over to the main hall, getting there he frowns.

"Why are you here exactly Trafalgar?" he asks, Law then glares at him, causing the noble to become nervous.

"You have a crew member of mine here." Hearing that, the man glares at the pirate. "I know what you're thinking, but you have him here, and I want him back." Law sates as he walks past him. The man then begins to follow him as the said doctor begins to look into every room. Fire fist was taking too long into coming here and saving him, so he took matters into his own hands. Reaching the last room, he could hear sobs coming from inside, growling he opens the door and sure enough, there he was laying on the bed covered in bruises. He then turns to glare at the man, but says nothing as he removes his coat and walks over to the blond. He really prayed Sanji would remember him. Then this could go hell of a lot easier. "Sanji…" he whispers as Sanji turns to look at him, Law could tell that Sanji really didn't remember him, so he sighs. "You were 15," and that's all he needed to say for the blond to suddenly wrap his arms around his neck, smiling he uses the coat to wrap it around the blond's naked body. His skin was slightly warm. No doubt he was feverish, after what he was put through it was to be expected.

"I was told he was from a different crew not yours by the slave traders." The man states, glaring at the back of the doctor's head, law could feel the look but he said nothing.

"Well you where lied to." With that he carries the blond out, but not before stopping and turning to look at the noble. "I don't tolerate Nobles…" then he walks out carrying the shivering blond. Growling the man looks at his guards.

"Don't let him leave this island with that slave alive."

000

"That's the mansion." Alistor points out, Ace stares at the building and then looks down at the boy. "What?"  
"That's small?" he asks, the boy nods. Ace frowns, how much bigger could these houses get? Rolling his eyes he then sees Law walk out of the said mansion while carrying someone, getting a shocked look, he realized that it was Sanji that he was carrying. "He got him…but…how did he-"

"I told him where the mansion was, I didn't think he would come alone. But…why hasn't my father sent his guards after him? That's strange." The boy explains, Ace nods. That was strange, did Law know this man and that is why he wasn't being chased after? What connection did he have with them? Shaking his head the doctor comes to a stop in front of them, Ace was now glaring at the older man.

"Really? You couldn't wait?"

"Why? So you could take your time and risk this one," motioning to the blond he was now holding. "Getting hurt more so than he already is? I apologize Fire Fist, but I too hold this one dear to me. Your not the only one with a bond with the chef." With that he walks back to the ship but stops suddenly, turning around he growls seeing the royal guards surround them. Alistor then whimpers slightly, causing Ace to pick him up and growl.

"So this is where you ran off too Alistor." Frowning, the boy watches as his father walked up next to the guards. "Im not an idiot Trafalgar, I know that blond haired slave doe-"

"He's not a slave! He's a human being father!" his son cuts in. Ace then growls as he lets a small flame appear in his hand causing the boy to stare at him in awe, and causing the noble to step back in slight fear.

Law then looks down at Sanji who was now staring up at him, he couldn't help but smile at the chef. "Don't worry. I'll get us out of this one," looking up at Ace he sighs. "Fire fist." Ace turns hearing his nickname being called. "Take Sanji and the boy back to the shi-"

"No one is going anywhere," looking up Ace growls seeing one of the guards walk up. Ace could just feel power coming off the man in waves, now he had to wonder if he and law would be able to fight him off.

000

Nami's head suddenly snaps up from reading a book that robin had lent her. She didn't know why, but she had a sudden bad feeling In the pit of her stomach, slowly sitting up from the lawn Chair, she looks over at Zoro, the man had stopped lifting his weights in favor at staring out in the direction Ace had gone. She then looks at Luffy who was doing the same thing, not only that but the wind had stopped completely.

"Navigator-san?" Robin calls, Nami then gets up and slowly walks over next to the swordsman. Becoming worried Robin follows her.

"Zoro…"

"Yeah. Luffy let's go!" with that the said captain jumps off of the ship along with his first mate and both take off running to find Law and Ace.


End file.
